Sweety Kitty Bunny
by overflakkie
Summary: "Kalau dilihat-lihat, saat kamu senyum, gigi kamu kaya kelinci ya, mata kamu juga" / Dunia di kagetkan dengan suara debaran kencang dari Jantungnya Jungkook / "Kamu lucu deh, sayangnya idiot" / "SIAPA YANG BUAT JUNGKOOK MENANGIS?" . A BTS Fanfiction . Kumpulan cerita Vkook . V x Jungkook . Vkook / Taekook for life.


Sweety Kitty Bunny

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, saat kamu senyum, gigi kamu kaya kelinci ya, mata kamu juga" / Dunia di kagetkan dengan suara debaran kencang dari Jantungnya Jungkook / "Kamu lucu deh, sayangnya idiot" / "SIAPA YANG BUAT JUNGKOOK MENANGIS?" . A BTS Fanfiction . Kumpulan cerita Vkook . V x Jungkook . Vkook / Taekook for life.

.

.

Warning : typo(s), oot, ooc, ga jelas, absurd, dll

.

.

Chapter 1 : Bunuh Diri

.

.

Jungkook berjalan di sekitar balkon sebuah cafetaria, Ia mencoba menghilangkan gugup dan rasa berdebar yang terus menghantuinya selama dua hari dua malam. Jungkook memang berlebihan, mungkin, tapi percayalah, remaja polos enam belas tahun ini akan mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi penyanyi di cafe terbasar di kotanya. Siapa yang tidak gugup kan?

Ia menggigit-gigiti bibir bawahnya, masih dengan jantung yang sulit di kendalikan.

"Eomma, apa yang harus aku lakukan" Keluhnya sambil berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas sambil melihat ke bawah. Well dari ketinggian lantai empat seperti ini Jungkook bisa melihat pemandangan kota, dan itu bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

"YA! KAU JANGAN BUNUH DIRI!"

Dan tiba-tiba Jungkook hampir terjatuh ke aspal beton di bawah sana karena suara teriakan berat serak yang mengagetkannya dari belakang. Apa? Bunuh diri? Siapa?

Jungkook berbalik badan, melihat sekeliling dan hanya ada dia serta orang yang berteriak tadi. Siapa sih yang mau bunuh diri?

"Hei kau mungkin kau gagal audisi tapi jangan bunuh diri!"

Jungkook sekali lagi melihat sekeliling, mencari apakah ada orang depresi yang gagal audisi lalu berdiri di atas pagar untuk bunuh diri. Tapi tentu saja itu nihil. Jungkook memandang tajam orang yang berteriak itu sekali lagi, lalu dengan polos menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk mendapat pernyataan bahwa orang itu mengira bahwa Jungkooklah yang akan bunuh diri.

"Iya kau!" Orang itu berlari mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Demi rasenggan naruto tolong jangan bunuh diri disini!"

Jungkook diam, orang di depannya diam. Dua detik, empat detik, enam detik, dan...

"PFF―HAHAHAHAHA" Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Dan orang di depannya benar-benar dibuat kikuk tak tahu menahu kenapa orang yang mau bunuh diri langsung tertawa terbahak seperti itu seolah baru saja ada badut yang terkena lemparan pie yang lengket.

"Ya, kau kenapa? Kau menakutiku"

"Hahaha, aduh kenapa ya" Jungkook memegangi perutnya, mencoba mentralisir kotak tertawa di tubuhnya supaya tidak meledak sewaktu-waktu. "haha, begini, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bunuh diri kok"

"Kau tidak akan bunuh diri? lalu untuk apa kau berdiri di pagar seperti itu dan menatap ke bawah?"

"Aku hanya gugup―gugup sekali untuk audisiku hari ini, jadi aku menatap jalanan dan pemandangan kota untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku"

"Oh.. hehe" Orang dihadapan Jungkook itu tertawa garing, memalukan pastinya berteriak hal yang konyol seperti tadi. "Maafkan aku, aku kira kau mau bunuh diri"

"Tidak apa, aku memang sedang gugup kok. Tapi, terimakasih loh aku jadi tidak gugup lagi, sedikit sih"

"Kamu mau audisi?"

"iya, kamu juga?" Orang di hadapannya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lebar khas orang idiot yang baru mendapatkan permen. Lucu sih. "Aku Jungkook"

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung"

Untuk sesaat, mereka terdiam. Jungkook berbalik kembali menatap kota, dan Taehyung mengikuti untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Menikmati hembus angin musim semi yang sepertinya akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

"Belum dipanggil panitia?" Ucap Taehyung membuka percakapan.

"Belum, katanya sekitar jam 2. Aku agak telat datang jadi kebagian nomor urut akhir. Dan karena itu aku menjadi semakin gugup"

"Sepertinya kau tipikal orang yang mudah gugup ya"

"Ibuku juga bilang begitu" Jungkook menghembuskan nafas, dia memang mudah gugup, juga pemalu. Apalah arti Jungkook di dunia ini. "Kau belum tampil? Atau sudah?"

"Baru saja beres, aku kesini untuk menghirup udara segar. Berada di depan juri itu mengerikan"

"Benarkah? Apa kau lulus" Jungkook terlihat semakin gugup, dilihat dari giginya yang mulai menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Aku akan memberitahukan itu setelah kau audisi nanti. Tapi soal juri itu bohong kok, " Kata Taehyung tak ingin membuat Jungkook gugup dan mengakibatkan orang yang baru pertama ditemuinya ini gagal audisi. "Mereka itu seperti anjing, seram tapi menggemaskan, ada juri yang badannya besar seperti _golden retriver_ dan kau harus tau ada pula juri yang rambutnya keriting seperti anjing _puddle_. Mereka benar-benar menggemaskan kau harus tahu itu"

"Ahahaha, Taehyung kau benar-benar membuatku tertawa lagi" Jungkook menyeka matanya yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata karena perkataan lucu Taehyung dan juga tingkahnya yang meniru para juri itu. "Janji ya nanti kau harus memberitahuku"

"Iya iya. Nah kalau tertawa manis kan, jangan seperti tadi"

"Apasih hahaha"

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, saat kamu senyum, gigi kamu kaya kelinci ya, mata kamu juga"

"Bilang saja aku seperti kelinci" Jungkook cemberut, tapi Taehyung di sana malah tertawa kecil melihat Jungkook.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, kelinci itu lucu tahu." Jungkook hanya memutar matanya mendengar perkataan Taehyung. "Dan tentu saja lebih lucu dari juri berambut _puddle_"

"Yaaa! Hahahaha" Jungkook tertawa kembali dengan kata-kata Taehyung.

Taehyung benar-benar membuat perasaanya lega, dan tertawa sampai hampir menangis. Kalau dilihat-lihat sih, Taehyung tampan juga, sekilas seperti percampuran orang barat dan korea. Hidungnya mancung dan matanya besar, jangan lupa rambut pirang halus dengan model poni membuat Taehyung terlihat lucu.

Ah apasih Jungkook, malah memikirkan Taehyung. Pikirkan audisimu, sebentar lagi pukul dua dan kau harus segera ke ruang audisi. Tunggu, sebentar lagi pukul dua?

"Astaga Taehyung!" Jungkook cepat-cepat merapikan rambutnya yang tadi sempat berantakan terkena sepoi angin. "Aku harus segara kebawah! Ini sudah hampir jam dua aku harus audisi"

"Kalau begitu semangat!" Kata Taehyung nyengir sambil menaikan kedua jempolnya ke arah Jungkook.

"Ok, terimakasih ya telah membuat gugupku hilang. Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim nanti."

"Rasa vanilla ya! aku akan menyusul ke bawah nanti untuk menunggu es krim mu"

"Sampai Jumpa!"

Jungkook segera berlari sambil melambaikan tangan, sesekali melirik ke belakang dan melihat Taehyung yang melambaikan kedua tangannya sambil melompat girang. Lelaki yang lucu, apakah dia lebih muda dari Jungkook? Atau seusia? Entahlah. Tapi Jungkook senang dia datang dan membuatnya tidak gugup untuk hari audisinya.

.

.

Taehyung sudah menunggu di sebelah pintu saat Jungkook keluar dari ruang audisi. Mukanya datar tanpa ekspresi, Taehyung yang melihatnya sedikit khawatir dan langsung menghadap Jungkook untuk menanyai kabarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau luluskan?" Kata Taehyung sedikit khawatir.

Jungkook hanya diam, diam menunduk yang makin membuat Taehyung gelagapan takut Jungkook tak lulus audisi. Hei Taehyung, kau baru saja berkenalan dengan dia, kok sudah sekhawatir ini? Masa bodoh, Taehyung benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Jungkook kali ini.

"Ya, Jungkook jawab aku" Taehyung memegang kedua pundak Jungkook, sedikit mengguncangnya supaya Jungkook dengan segara menjawabnya.

"Aku..." Jungkook mulai menengadahkan kepalanya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dan ia tatap taehyung lekat-lekat. "...LOLOS AUDISI TAEHYUNG! AKU LOLOS!"

Jungkook langsung melompat-lompat dan memeluk Taehyung kencang. Kakinya Ia hentak-hentakan tanda senang bukan main. Taehyung balas memeluk dan ikut melompat girang. Banyak mata yang memandang, tapi toh mereka menganggap wajar, pasti senang sekali lolos audisi menjadi penyanyi di sebuah tempat terkenal.

"Selamat ya! Kau harus mentraktirku dua es krim vanilla setelah ini!" Kata Taehyung sambil melepas pelukannya, didikuti dengan Jungkook.

"Tapi kau harus memberitahuku hasil audisimu juga" Kata Jungkook yang senyumnya sedari tadi tak luntur-luntur.

"Aku tidak.." Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya, senyum Jungkook mulai turun saat kalimat Taehyung menggantung. "...tidak mungkin tidak lolos! Aku lolos! Hahaha"

"Yaa kau membuatku khawatir!"

"Kau juga barusan"

Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil di ikuti Taehyung yang menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek lelaki di depannya ini.

"Ayo ku traktir es krim!" Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung untuk segera mengajaknya membeli es krim.

"Tunggu sebentar" Taehyung mencegah langkah Jungkook. Jungkook hanya berbalik dan menatap bingung lelaki di belakangnya itu. "Kita balapan, jika kau kalah akan ku cium. 1 2―"

"Yaaaa! Kau curang!"

Jungkook berteriak saat Taehyung sudah mulai berlari saat hitungan bahkan belum mencapai angka tiga. Taehyung tertawa terbahak sambil terus berlari, sesekali melihat ke belakang, melihat Jungkook yang mengejarnya dengan wajah tertawa sama seperti dirinya.

Ini akan menjdi hari paling bahagia bagi Jungkook, dan mungkin juga Taehyung.

.

.

.

Mind to next? Review :*


End file.
